darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Violet
Violet "Vi" Parr (Japanese: ヒノテ Hinote) is a Pokémon Coordinator from the Pokémon: Iron and Copper canon, based on the character of the same name from the 2004 animated film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Incredibles The Incredibles]. She is the first rival of Lapis Lazuli, and in contrast to Pi's preference for Water-type Pokemon, she specializes in Fire-types. She is also Andy's girlfriend, and the two of them are currently sharing a romantic relationship. In the English dub, she is voiced by Sarah Vowell, who portrayed her in the original Incredibles movie. In Pokémon: Iron and Copper Violet first appeared in Pi's contest debut, in Ready, Aim, Fire! She was looking for her Tazminivil, unaware that it had just defeated The Pirate Trio with Pi's and Ash's help. When she arrived to claim Taz, Brock immediately tried to woo her (as he did to every pretty girl he came across), only to have her slug him in the face. As Andy dragged Brock away, he recognized her at once and threw him aside to kiss her, the first hint at their romantic relationship. It was shown that Vi also knew Aang and Danny from their days at the Pokémon Science and Technology Academy, but Andy was the one she recognized most of all. Vi was at Municiberg Town for the same reason as the others: to participate in the Pokémon Contest that was being held there. For reasons unknown, Vi apparently despises Waterbenders and Water-type Pokémon, and despite Andy's best attempts to cover up the fact that Pi was a Waterbender, she still discovered this at the end of her debut episode, and upon her discovery she snubbed the young Coordinator for it, leaving her shocked and devestated. The beautiful Fire-type specialist maintained a negative attitude towards Lapis throughout most of the following episode, culminating in their final battle when, in her attempt to make the battle as violent as possible, she inadvertently triggered Pi's second possession by Leviathide, resulting in her loss. After a shouting match with her boyfriend back at her hotel, she realized that Pi was indeed the Avatar of Leviathide, and apologized to her at the Municiberg Town Dock. At the end of the episode, Vi was seen escorting Ash and his friends to the GreyHoundoom bus that would take them to Cauldron City. Though she was reluctant to kiss Andy goodbye, she did so just before he boarded the bus. She was last seen waving goodbye, her luggage at her feet, as it drove off into the night. Violet reappeared in ''A Fright To Remember''. She intended to compete in the next Pokemon Contest at Stormsurge Town, where she would later compete alongside Samantha Manson from the Danny Phantom TV series. This time, it was her Raptorch, Aladar, who strayed off and attacked Sam's Ampelore, though she stopped him just in time. She had a much more minor role in this episode and the next, compared to the Municiberg Town Contest. Since the Iron/Copper canon presumably takes place after the events of The Incredibles, Violet is far from the shy and insecure teenager that she was in the original movie; in fact, she is quite self-confident, conceited, and rather vain, to Andy's dismay and embarrassment. In Contests, she is determined to make her performances as beautiful as possible; it is implied that she has spent long hours training her Pokemon to use beautiful moves, as Andy mentioned while watching her Appeals Round performance. This may explain why she specializes in Fire types, as Fire-type moves typically become Beauty moves in Contests. During her performances, Vi wears a special Contest Outfit that is similar to her Supersuit from the original movie, except that it has jagged black shoulder wings and red pants with black side regions with designer boots, in lieu of the original suit's thigh-length high-heels. However, it still has the signature Incredibles mask, which frames her large, dark blue eyes. Her famous chest-length black hair is also inspired from the film, although it has a red streak running halfway down and to the right of the front of her hair part. Powers and Abilities Violet's powers are adopted directly from The Incredibles; these include invisibility and creating a spherical forcefield around herself, powers similar to those used by the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four. Despite the original movie's depiction of Supers as having to go undercover, she specifically refers to herself as a "teenage Super" in Ready, Aim, Fire! Her superpowers allow her to instantly render herself or others she is touching partially or entirely invisible. However, she cannot turn her civilian outfit invisible, so she has to wear her specially-made Coordinator outfit/Supersuit to completely disappear. Her invisibility has been used in several humorous moments in both episodes, e.g. turning invisible after exiting through a doorway (thereby literally "disappearing through the door"), but it has been used in more serious situations too, as she used it to escape Jessie's wrath after she beat her in a Contest battle. She can also generate powerful and sturdy force fields that she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively. However, while her force field is incredibly strong, it has been shown to drain her of energy (as was seen in ''Sparring Up a Storm''), particularly if she is holding it against a drawn-out attack. Pokémon The following is a list of Pokémon under Violet's ownership as of ''Sparring Up a Storm'': On hand Trivia *Vi's Japanese name, Hinote, translates to "Flames", referring to her specialty in Fire-types. See Also Violet Parr on Pixarwiki